


positions

by sakon



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: He was supposed to be where Niemon was.





	positions

~~ _**O** _ ~~

It starts with Tomonori. His words are a slap to the face, a sudden realization that he wasn't looking at things from the right perspective --- and more importantly, that things could've gone differently.

Very differently. 

Sakon stares down at his hands. They're tiny, small --- he isn't even grown yet, not really. He hadn't been through the things they had -- his grandfather and great uncle -- and he was supposed to be the one performing the act. He was supposed to be behind the puppet, and instead, it was Niemon. Sakon swallowed down the lump in his throat and thought of his uncle; he hadn't been able to live life to the fullest. He died because of Sakon. 

  
There would be blood staining the floor, him holding his neck as Niemon did. Gasping, breathing desperately, trying to stave off the death that had arrived far too soon -- he would've been Niemon. Sakon clenched his free hand, felt Ukon move against his arm, and stare with him. 

He feels the realization dawn on Ukon, the lights beating against his skin unbearable, burning. Sakon was supposed to be the one who died. 

~~ _**O** _ ~~


End file.
